<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turned Into Stone by Soak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003124">Turned Into Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soak/pseuds/Soak'>Soak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Dorkiness, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Petrashe Week (Fire Emblem), Petrashe Week 2020, Post-Time Skip, Unresolved Romantic Tension, minor hapistance if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soak/pseuds/Soak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 3: Cultural Exchange</p><p>The Ashen Wolves receive a good bit of news, and invite the messengers to stay awhile. After the initial hurrahs, the conversation turns to finding a good way to pass the time (and the drinks). Petra offers up a traditional game from her homeland, a battle of quick thinking and long stares. Unfortunately for her and Ashe, it's hard to look away from each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turned Into Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Always wanted to see what a Petra/Ashen Wolves interaction would look like, since she gets *zero* lines with any of them in any shape or form. I think her and Yuri would get along great, and her and Hapi would be really cool since they're both outsiders to Fódlan at large. Plus, y'know, Brigid fighters played a part in burning down Nuvelle territory, so... And Balthus is just perfect, I think he'd get along well with almost anyone.</p><p>This story won't get into any of those finer points, though—too dorky and light.</p><p>And yeah I know this is late... My writing schedule got thrown all wonky, so I'll be playing a bit of catch-up! Hope you enjoy! The goofy one had to come at some point—back to soft fluff for the next!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cobblestones beneath Ashe's feet were starting to gild in the afternoon light. The sun, dipping lower on the horizon, cast long shadows as he walked past the dorms. He fidgeted with the envelope between his fingers: Byleth wasn't one to doll out delivery jobs, but he was happy to oblige nonetheless. Of anyone to go down there, he supposed he knew the dark halls the best.</p><p>"Ashe!" a voice called.</p><p>He stopped and turned, searching for its source. Coming down the stairs, her plum-colored braids bouncing behind her, was Petra. Ashe took a sharp breath in, little sparkles of anxiety welling in his gut.</p><p>"Oh, hello Petra!" he replied with a short bow. "Is everything all right?"</p><p>She smiled as she came to a stop. "Yes, you are having my thanks for asking. But I am having wonder, is it the same for you?"</p><p>He cocked his head, his eyes widening. "W- what? Why would you think that?"</p><p>"It was in your walking," she said. "Please, be having my apologies. I was not thinking of asking, but when you were hearing my call, your face was showing nervousness."</p><p>"Was I?" Ashe gave a weak chuckle. "Sorry, guess I just don't love going into Abyss is all. I have to bring them a letter from the professor."</p><p>Petra narrowed her eyes. For a moment Ashe's heart went still, convinced she had seen through his white lie. Then, as soon as it came, her expression switched to one of understanding.</p><p>"Oh! You are talking of the underground people, yes? I am thinking you should not have worry, they are always being kind when they are in the monastery."</p><p>"Well, it's not that, really. They're all really nice, it's just pretty... loud and rowdy down there," Ashe admitted. "Makes me nervous."</p><p>Petra nodded, her gaze softening. "I am understanding." She took a deep breath, looking momentarily to the sun. "If you are wanting, I can be coming with you. My duties are having completion, and I am also having curiosity of what, uh... Abyss is like."</p><p>Ashe couldn't help but crack a smile. "Are- are you sure? If you have anything better to do-"</p><p>"I do not. I am wanting to go with you, Ashe."</p><p>"Okay." He held her gaze and smiled wider. "Thanks, Petra."</p><p>Petra gave a small nod and returned his cheery expression. "Of course. The entrance is this way, correct?"</p><p>"Yup." Ashe turned with her towards the small door that led in the underground. "Have you been down there before?"</p><p>Petra shook her head. "I have been wanting to explore... but the war councils and training have been keeping me too busy."</p><p>"Well, that's fine. Just... just stick close to me, okay? It's sort of a maze to get there, and once you're inside, well... it's kind of a lot."</p><p>She grinned as they set off into a dim hallway. "How brave you are, my guardian knight," she teased. "I was having to save you on the great bridge many times, if you are not remembering."</p><p>Ashe groaned, his cheeks growing warm. "You remind me too often to forget. Fine, forget I said anything, then."</p><p>Petra laughed, the bright notes reflecting down the stony passages. Still, she nudged her gait a few inches closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, the pair stepped out into the loosely-defined forum of Abyss, a sprawling main street cluttered with stalls, shacks, and roving groups of inhabitants. Most eyes settled on them quickly, but upon seeing Ashe, relaxed enough to drift away.</p><p>"These people are being familiar with you, yes?" Petra asked.</p><p>Ashe nodded. "The Professor took me down here, back when we were students. I'm still not totally sure what we did, but it saved this place, from what I've been told. Guess that's good enough for them."</p><p>Petra followed him through the winding spaces, head on a swivel as she took Abyss in. It was unkempt and rough around the edges, but immediately she felt the tighter knit of community here. People mingled freely and shared passing shouts and waves, acting far more familiar than those living above.</p><p>Living by torchlight, forever barred from seeing the sky sounded cruel to her, but on some level she couldn't deny a pang of homesickness. The social bonds of Brigid were more interwoven and open than here in Fódlan, with its countless nobles and strict class divisions. Finally, a breath of fresh air. It felt right to see all types of people interacting together.</p><p>"Come on, this way," Ashe said, guiding her to a tucked-away staircase. Like coming inside through the rain, the clutter and noise fell off, giving way to more flame-lit hallways. A few people still roamed about, but these looked like fighters and soldiers, not citizens.</p><p>Wordlessly she followed, too busy observing more of this strange commune. A pair of cats popped out of their hiding spots, watching her back as they went. Things became somewhat more orderly as they continued down and down, with curious banners popping up on the walls. The torches became replaced by magical lamps. She could make out the ancient tiling on the floor, and guessed someone had bothered to scrub this section.</p><p>Two guards stood outside a door.</p><p>Ashe approached them, giving a small bow as he did. "Good evening! We're here to see Yuri."</p><p>One of them, a stout wall of a man, gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I recognize you. Who's this one, though?"</p><p>Petra stepped forward. "I am Petra Macneary, of Brigid. Yuri and I have been fighting together many times."</p><p>The other guard, a tall, muscular woman with shoulders the size of Ashe's head, shrugged. "And? Haven't we all." Not bothering for her response, she rapped her knuckles on the door. "Hey boss! Got friends outside—you know someone named Petra?"</p><p>There was a pregnant pause, both guards' eyes falling like steel on the princess. Scruffy exterior or not, these fighters were trained and disciplined, and not about to let her pull a fast one on them.</p><p>"Send them in," came a muffled, familiar voice.</p><p>The woman reached over and unlocked the door, pulling it open wide. Petra and Ashe gave them a quick nod and walked through.</p><p>This was a classroom? If her old Black Eagles classroom had been upturned, shaken, and haphazardly put back together, perhaps. Still, despite the faint tinges of nostalgia, Petra's eyes were drawn to a round-ish table in the center of the room.</p><p>Balthus sat to one side, needing the entire space to exist in. Constance and Hapi sat on the other, lazily picking through a box of pastries. Directly between the two, so he could see the door at all times, was Yuri, giving them both a wave.</p><p>Truth be told, Petra hadn't many opportunities to talk with them personally—most of their shared experiences were in strategy meetings or in the long moments before battle. Fighting together had forged a bond, of course, but that didn't always translate to smooth, friendly conversation. The Ashen Wolves, while nice enough, mostly kept to themselves.</p><p>"Hello, friends!" Yuri called in that smooth voice of his. "Welcome to Abyss. For what do I owe the pleasure of having you here today?"</p><p>Ashe chuckled. "Nothing important, honest! The professor asked me to bring this envelope to you."</p><p>Yuri sat back, tilting his head with a smile. "Well bring it here, then."</p><p>As Ashe delivered his letter, Hapi turned and regarded Petra as she licked some powdered sugar off her fingers. "Hey there, Petra. She send you too, or are you here as a tourist?"</p><p>"The professor was not asking me," Petra replied. "I have been wanting to see your home myself."</p><p>"Whatcha think? Pretty decent for being underground, huh?"</p><p>Petra stepped up closer to the table, crossing her arms and nodding. "I am understanding your loyalty, now. The people here, they are a, uh... tight community, no?"</p><p>"Sure are!" Balthus' voice boomed. "The folks here, we're as good as blood to one another."</p><p>"Blood?" Petra echoed, not following along.</p><p>"Pardon his poor vocabulary," Constance chimed in, "he means 'like family'."</p><p>"Speaking of tight," Hapi began before Petra get a word in edge-wise, "there's always been something I'm curious about, too. So, are you and Freckles—you know..." she trailed off and tilted her head.</p><p>"Hapi!" Constance chided. Balthus laughed. Beside Yuri, Ashe had gone pale.</p><p>Petra frowned, trying to keep up with the trio of speakers and failing to grasp at their intentions. Ashe's worries about being overwhelmed might hold some truth.</p><p>Hapi popped another pastry in her mouth. "Whuf? Vey spenf alof of time togeffer."</p><p>"Enough gabbing, you three," Yuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I have some much better news you'll want to hear."</p><p>All heads turned to him. Their leader tossed the letter onto the table, a wide smile growing on his face.</p><p>"That madwoman actually did it. Masons, carpenters, doctors, they all should be down here by next week. Even says she'll fix up that old shrine too."</p><p>"Truly?" Constance said, eyes wide. "The repairs to the library and my laboratory-"</p><p>"I don't know where she found the cash, but yeah." Yuri barked a laugh, throwing his hands up. "Must have some serious renown and can pull some strings, because we're getting the lot. We play this right, and our folks could stay fed and healthy through the year."</p><p>"Whoa, that's great!" Hapi said with a rare grin.</p><p>"Indeed! Now I can resume testing at full-" Constance halted, sitting up straight. "I mean, ah, yes! Now the people of Abyss will be healthy and happy, wonderful."</p><p>A chair scraped loudly along the floor, Balthus' huge form moving with surprising speed. "I'll be right back! I've been saving a special something for a moment just like this!" Without another word he was out the door.</p><p>Petra looked about, dazed from the flurry of activity. She turned towards Ashe, giving him a confused look. He gave a weary, unsure smile back.</p><p>"Where is he going?" Petra asked. "Should we be leaving as well?"</p><p>"Not if you don't want to, friend," Yuri replied. "You two were the bearer of good news, and that's as good a ticket to a Balthus special as any."</p><p>"What's a Balthus special?" Ashe asked. "Wait, do I want to know?"</p><p>Constance sighed, still smiling. "Oh, you know, he produces some ungodly source of drinks and won't stop until we share it with him."</p><p>"At least he brings snacks, too," Hapi mused. "It's not so bad, since Yuri-bird's the one that has to help him to bed."</p><p>"If I'm feeling generous, maybe. Usually I just let him pass out on the floor." Yuri laughed again. He turned his gaze from Petra to Ashe and back again. "Stay awhile, will you? We don't get company over too often."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Round two has arrived, ladies of the sky!" Balthus proclaimed, the pair of cups in one hand. He passed them out to Constance and Petra, who glanced curiously at each other. The pieces clicked for both of them at the same time.</p><p>"Oh, he means the wyvern-"</p><p>"You are riding a pegasus, and I-"</p><p>Constance giggled. "Quite." She sipped from her cup. "My, whatever's in this is... pleasant. Much better than before."</p><p>Petra frowned. "You are not knowing what this is?" With Constance shaking her head, she looked across the table, where the grappler and Ashe sat. "Balthus, you were not telling us what this is we are drinking."</p><p>"Oh!" Balthus exploded from his conversation with Yuri and Hapi. "Right! Yeah, this is some primo stuff, won it in a bet awhile back."</p><p>"Yes, but <em>what</em> is it?" Constance pressed.</p><p>"Ehhh..." Balthus shrugged. "Some kind of fruit wine, I think?"</p><p>"You think?" Hapi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean <em>you think</em>, B?"</p><p>"Hey, I'm not a conner-... connose-... gah! You know what I mean."</p><p>"Relax," Yuri said, "it's pear cider."</p><p>"How can you tell?" Ashe asked.</p><p>"If I told you I used to do drinking games at taverns, guessing each and every pour sent my way, would you believe me?"</p><p>"No," Constance and Hapi said in unison. Ashe and Petra looked doubtful.</p><p>"Fine, fine." Yuri waved it away. "I noticed the label on the cask. It's an orchard not far from Rowe territory."</p><p>"Better." Constance gave her cup one last scrutinizing look before tasting it again.</p><p>"Better? I know what would make this better," Balthus proclaimed. "A drinking game. Thank you for the idea pal, and- hey, come on! Don't give me those looks, some healthy competition would liven up the place!"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know," Hapi said. "Besides, you know me. Really shouldn't have more of this stuff unless we want a fun parade stomping down here."</p><p>"Nuh-uh, won't exclude you. We'll just find you something else to drink so you can be a part of the fun!" Balthus offered.</p><p>To his credit, Hapi grinned and gave a shrug. "Maybe."</p><p>"Constance, how about you? Can't leave your gal hanging, huh?"</p><p>The Nuvelle woman pursed her lips. She mulled it over. "Fine, but only to make sure nothing ridiculous happens. For Hapi, I mean. If you want to make a fool of yourself, by all means, keep going. Goddess knows nobody can stop you."</p><p>Balthus shrunk a little. "Ouch. Okay, all right—Yuri? Come on, buddy, time to cut some slack and loosen up a little!"</p><p>Yuri leaned forward. "Sure, why not? What will we play, though?" He received blank stares from around the table. "You two, messengers, got any ideas?"</p><p>Ashe shook his head. "I- I haven't really played many before. Just the one with the coins in the cup."</p><p>"Goddess, no. Balthus will wreck this table somehow." Yuri turned his gaze to Petra."How about you? Surely Brigid has games to pass the time with?"</p><p>"Ah, well..." Petra wracked her brain. She had spent the early parts of the war in her homeland, and situations like this popped up from time to time. "There is a game that is popular, yes. It is having simplicity in the rules, and no throwing or moving is needed. It is a challenge of knowing the players and thinking quickly."</p><p>Yuri raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Do go on."</p><p>"We will be needing more cups. Six for each person, I am thinking, with some of the cider in each."</p><p>"On it!" With a screech from his chair, Balthus was out the door again.</p><p>Minutes later, a hodge-podge of miss-matched cups littered the table, from wide wooden ones to dented tin mugs. Balthus handed Hapi a wineskin filled with raspberry juice, then began filling up the others.</p><p>"The game is having meaning in my homeland," Petra explained. "In our legends, there is a great evil: Balor. It has been said that he has a deadly eye, one that can be turning you into stone if you are looking at each other."</p><p>"Spooky," Hapi mused. Constance shivered.</p><p>On the other hand, Ashe's expression glowed. He always made the same enraptured look when she told folktales from her home—she made a mental note to tell the rest later.</p><p>Smiling, she continued, "To be playing the game, we will all be bowing our heads while someone is counting. At three, we must all look up and be quickly choosing a person to be seeing. If you and another are looking at each other, you must say 'Balor!' and take a cup to drink. You must be maintaining your vision with the other as you are finishing it, too. The game is ending when all cups are gone, and the one with fewest empty cups is winning."</p><p>"Interesting..." Yuri leaned closer. "Sounds fun to me. Are we all set with the drinks?"</p><p>"You know it!" Balthus returned to his chair, pulling it up to the table. "So, now we all just..." He bowed forward, staring at the floor.</p><p>"Yes, and then I will be counting," Petra said, waiting for everyone else to mimic him. As they did, she too looked down. "One, two, three!"</p><p>She picked her head up, a whirlwind of color spinning as she tried to decide on the fly. Yuri! He was directly across the table from her, and thankfully looking at someone else.</p><p>"B- Balor!" Constance shouted.</p><p>"Oh right, crap!" Hapi muttered. "Balor."</p><p>Petra breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled, mostly from seeing the amused grins from the rest of the table. Hopefully the game was just as fun in Fódlan as it was for her back home.</p><p>"Go on then, you two," Yuri said. "Drink up, and you can't look away."</p><p>"Right, yes, of course." Constance reached forward and grabbed a cup. "Cheers, I suppose."</p><p>"Sure, Coco." Hapi smirked. They knocked back their drinks together.</p><p>When they were done, when the air settled and empty cups hit the table, they all put their heads back down. "One, two, three!"</p><p>Petra looked up again, quickly whirling about. A familiar glint caught her eye and, in that split-second, she held on it. Ashe stared back, eyes widening.</p><p>"Balor!" They said at once.</p><p>"Balor," Yuri joined in. Heads roamed about, searching for his partner.</p><p>Constance groaned. "Balor."</p><p>Balthus laughed. "Two in a row! Off to a great start."</p><p>"Will you be quiet!" The sorceress frowned, snatching another cup. "Clearly everyone is just enchanted with me."</p><p>Petra took one of her own, keeping her eyes on Ashe. He shied under her gaze, bringing his cup up his lips. Taking his cue, she tipped her drink back—a lightly sweet and tangy flavor that was easier to handle than the spirits in Brigid. Ashe, meanwhile, made a variety of faces as he chugged it down.</p><p>She found herself humming a chuckle as she placed her mug on the table. Constance and Yuri put theirs down shortly after. Ashe finally set his down with a long exhale—there were only a few mouthfuls in each cup at most.</p><p>"Are you having problems?" Petra asked.</p><p>"Huh- me? Oh, no no, I'm fine!" Ashe's cheeks were red, and she supposed the drinks were getting to him. "Just wasn't prepared, that's all."</p><p>Balthus patted a huge paw on his back. "Not to worry, pal! The refined art of chugging takes some practice. You'll get there."</p><p>"O- oh, thanks."</p><p>"Well then, shall we move on?" Yuri asked. Everyone bowed their heads, so he led the count this time. "One, two, three."</p><p>Petra picked her head up, a plan in mind. Who would look right back at the same person? So turned in Ashe's direction again, confident that-</p><p>The ashen-haired man looked straight at her. He gasped, she blinked in confusion.</p><p>"Balor," Petra said, still a little shocked.</p><p>"Y- yeah, Balor!"</p><p>The Ashen Wolves glanced around, none of them drawing a similar fate. Constance pushed another cup over to Petra, giving her a smile.</p><p>"I'm just glad I wasn't the only one to do it twice."</p><p>Petra huffed, taking the drink. Ashe shakily grabbed one as well, the nerves showing in his eyes. Without another thought, she drank from it, leaving Ashe in her wake as he dutifully worked his down.</p><p>"You know, not sure I've ever been 'winning' at a drinking game before where I'm still sober," Balthus mused.</p><p>"Enjoy it, B," Hapi said. "Maybe you can help Yuri-bird back to his bed this time."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, okay. There's still a ways to go, friends." Yuri gave Ashe a nod as the Faerghian put his cup down. "You ready?" Ashe nodded back. "All right, heads down—and one, two three!"</p><p>Petra looked up, as far away from Ashe as possible. Constance sat next to her, so it'd be unlikely she'd do the same.</p><p>Constance picked her head up late, whirling towards her. Petra, with her sharp reflexes, swiveled her head away, the world going blurry—and there!</p><p>"<em>Grian take me!" </em>she swore in her own tongue.</p><p>Ashe buried his face in his hands. "Balor..."</p><p>Balthus clapped his hands together. "Three in a row! My my, you two are just making this too easy!"</p><p>"So..." Hapi began. "About my theory earlier. Guess that's wrong—they both clearly just need a room-"</p><p>"Hapi!" Constance barged in, half-shouting and half-laughing. She reached out and tried to cover Hapi's mouth. "Sh- shush!"</p><p>Confused, Petra kept herself focused on her task, taking another drink and kicking it back. Her eyes stayed on Ashe, who looked frozen in place, his face as red as a mango. His gaze met hers, then darted away. He gulped, and tried looking back to her again. A weak, flighty smile rose on his lips.</p><p>Petra lowered her cup, unfinished. Despite the mayhem around them and the frustration of losing, she was still having fun. If there was anyone she didn't mind losing to, to see their face time and time again, Ashe was at the top of her list. Those soft green eyes were her weakness.</p><p>She wouldn't have trekked into the depths of the monastery with most people.</p><p>Petra gave him a quick smile back, nodding at his drink. As endearing as his bashfulness was, they still had a game to finish. She brought her own back and finished it off in tandem.</p><p>"Hey, not bad this time," Yuri commented. "Found out how to put the stuff away, huh Ashe?"</p><p>"Oh, y- yeah! I guess so." Ashe's eyes blinked to hers and then away again. "Just had to accept that losing isn't so bad."</p><p>Petra grinned to herself, hiding her face behind the mug in her hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They kept losing, in fact. At some point, Balthus switched out their cups with Hapi's raspberry juice. By the last few rounds, open fits of laughter and jeers broke out whenever they called on each other.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to stay here?" Yuri asked, swaying lightly as he stood over his chair. "The girls could fix you up a place to sleep, and we'd give Ashe the spare bed in our dorm."</p><p>Petra shook her head, the room tilting as she did. "We are having sky watch duties in the morning. Your offer is giving me happiness, but we must be declining."</p><p>"Well, don't say I didn't offer."</p><p>Ashe came up beside her, rubbing the bridge of his nose and blinking slowly. "Oh, right... we... we have things to do tomorrow."</p><p>She smiled, nodding. "Which is why we should be leaving quickly so we can be sleeping as soon as possible."</p><p>"By sleeping," Hapi began, "do you mean toget-"</p><p>Constance clamped a hand over her mouth. "For the <em>last</em> time," she hissed, though her other hand rested on Hapi's shoulder for support. "You need to remember your manners with such things!" She turned to their guests. "Goodbye, you two! It was an <em>absolute</em> pleasure having you both around."</p><p>Petra bowed. "You all were being very enjoyable company. I will be waiting happily to do this again."</p><p>"Right, yeah! Good night!" Ashe chimed in.</p><p>A chorus of goodbyes followed them out the door. Petra took the lead, guiding him as best she could through the dim hallways and the directions she somewhat remembered.</p><p>"Ashe? Where will we be turning?" she asked, looking back.</p><p>He wobbled, lilting like a boat on the sea as he walked. "Ah, uh... I know the way. Sorry, just slow down so I can show you."</p><p>Petra smiled and nodded. She adjusted her gait until they walked mostly in step, shoulder to shoulder. It must've been later into the night, as the main thoroughfare of Abyss had quieted down, allowing them to silently make their way through it.</p><p>As they rounded a corner and back into the dim passageways, Ashe ran into the wall's edge, bouncing and stumbling on his feet. His hands scrambled for purchase along the masonry, eventually coming to a shaky, tenuous stop.</p><p>Petra came in close, fresh worry plain on her face. "Are you being okay, Ashe? You were lucky not to be falling."</p><p>He took a deep, shaky breath, nodding. With a grunt, he stood upright again, still uncertain on his feet. "Y- yeah. Just lost track of where I was. Guess I don't handle my drinks as well as you do, huh?"</p><p>"Maybe." Petra allowed herself a self-satisfied grin, but upon seeing Ashe still struggle to balance himself, her worries came rushing back.</p><p>"W- what?" he asked, his cheeks tinting. "Is there something on my face?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Petra blinked, remembering herself. "Oh! Ah, no- no there is nothing being on your face."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>An idea rushed to her brain, and she considered it carefully. There were no better options. With a long breath in, Petra reached out and grabbed his hand—her fingers interwove with his. She quickly turned to face down the hall. "Let us be going, then. I will not be having you fall again."</p><p>Silence. Ashe's feet barely caught up with her in time, the two of them meandering through Abyss' labyrinth. Every once in a while, Ashe would push or pull on her hand, guiding them through the correct paths. And still, with each turn, only more darkness ahead.</p><p>Time passed terribly slowly. Each tap of their footsteps on stone rang like a clock, marking every supernaturally-long second. Each heartbeat rang in her ears.</p><p>"So..." Ashe began. "Did you have fun?"</p><p>"I... yes, I am thinking tonight was the most fun I have been having in a long while."</p><p>"Oh? Good. Good! Yeah, that's great." Neither of them looked over at each other.</p><p>"And you, Ashe? Were you also finding enjoyment?"</p><p>"Yeah, definitely. It- it was nice seeing them all again, and..." Their feet clapped on the tiles below. They turned down another hallway.</p><p>"And?" Petra asked.</p><p>Ashe coughed. "Well, ah... and, I wanted to say thanks. For coming along, I mean. I don't think tonight would've happened without you—I certainly wouldn't have been brave enough to stick around with them on my own."</p><p>A smile rose to her lips. "So you are saying your braveness was for me?"</p><p>"I- I wouldn't say <em>for,</em> more like <em>because</em> of you, because, well..." he sighed. "Never mind, forget I said anything."</p><p>"Are you sure? I would like to be knowing." She turned her head, looking at him softly. His eyes, as they had been whole night, inextricably gravitated towards hers.</p><p>Ashe fidgeted, his fingers squeezing hers for a moment. "Well, uh..." he looked over. "Oh! Look at that! There's the door."</p><p>Petra pursed her lips into a thin line, suppressing another curse in her own tongue. Together they walked out into the night, under the glittering night sky and gentle spring breeze. The moon hung at its zenith, ready to come floating back down.</p><p>Even with the slight let down, she couldn't deny the warm, bubbly feelings in her chest. Her fingertips lightly brushed his as they strolled. The monastery was silent and peaceful, and in the quiet, perhaps anything might happen.</p><p>His room was closer, and it came into view quickly. Wordlessly they arrived at his door and she looked over. Ashe didn't move, still standing side-to-side. He stole a glance at her and then looked back to the dorm wall.</p><p>"Ashe?" Petra asked.</p><p>"S- sorry! I know we have sky watch tomorrow, so I'll just go." He tried to move away but Petra held on tight. His startled eyes found hers.</p><p>"Do not be worrying, please." She took a deep breath herself, steeling her resolve. "If you are not wanting to let go so soon, I..." her cheeks grew warm, "I am thinking we could find-"</p><p>"Ah, w- wait! Hold on." He shook his head. His words came out in a strained whisper. "N- not like this."</p><p>Petra froze. Had she read things wrong all along? "It is not like what?"</p><p>His jaw hung open, struggling to find the right words. Then his eyes found hers again, with an intensity she hadn't expected. "I just... I want to remember it. All of it."</p><p>It felt like the air had been taken from her lungs. Petra blinked, processing all he had said in such few words. Silence settled between them again.</p><p>Ashe creaked to life before she did. He took a step forward and pivoted, holding her hand the whole way as he arrived before his door. His other hand, previously skilled with such things, reached behind him and undid the lock.</p><p>"S- so! I'll just, uh, go. Yeah- go, I'm gonna get some sleep and, uh..."</p><p>He stared at her again, his mind churning. Then he bowed and, bringing her hand up, placed a light kiss on it. Ashe rose as quickly as he fell, hot red splashed on his cheeks.</p><p>"Yup! Okay, that was not the right- ah, never mind! I'm gonna go, s- see ya, Petra. Have a good night!" He went through the door in a flash, closing it behind him.</p><p>Petra stood there, head tilted, not entirely sure of all that had just happened. It took a moment or two to break free, as if she had been turned to stone by the Balor themself.</p><p>The thrumming in her heart, beating harder with each step towards her own room, convinced her otherwise. She kept tracing over the spot on her hand with a thumb.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>